


Scent

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert changed his shower gel. Aaron is a really big fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

It all happened because Robert changed his shower gel. Aaron had squeezed past him as he shaved; pressing a kiss, as usual, to his shoulder blade and moving to turn the shower back on. That morning though, Aaron pressed a kiss to his still wet skin and stopped,  
"You smell different."  
Robert looked at him in the mirror and carried on shaving,  
"Clean?"  
Aaron squeezed his shoulder and smelled his skin again,  
"No you smell...Mmm."  
Robert dipped the razor in the water before carrying on,  
"So not clean?"  
Aaron moved his fingers down Robert's back slowly until he could dip them into the towel around his waist,  
"You got a new shower gel."  
He pressed a kiss to his neck,  
"I like it."  
Robert sniggered and lifted his head to shave his chin,  
"It's just a shower gel."  
Aaron continued pressing kisses to Robert's skin; his hand moving upward; thumb brushing over the man’s nipple as he sucked at his skin,  
"Mmm."  
Robert smirked,  
"I don't usually smell good? I'm presuming Mmm means good?"  
Aaron kissed his earlobe; sucking the soft flesh into his mouth then moving his hands around to Robert's front,  
"You smell incredible."  
Robert smirked; rinsing the razor and grabbing another towel to wipe his face,  
"You're in a good mood this morning."  
Aaron pressed open mouth kisses to Robert's neck as his fingers loosened the towel, letting it drop to the floor before returning to feeling his way down Robert's body,  
"What you planning here Aaron?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Planning on finding something out."  
Robert reached behind him; cupping Aaron's head and pulling him around to look him in the eye,  
"Find out what?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Whether you taste as good as you smell."  
He pressed a quick kiss to Robert's lips before kicking his legs apart and dropping to his knees.  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron didn't answer; too busy pressing kisses to his arse cheeks before pushing Robert forward and pulling them apart,  
"Aaro-ohh fuck."  
Robert fell forward onto his forearms as soon as Aaron's tongue pressed against the puckered skin of his hole,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron closed his eyes; massaging the man’s cheeks as he licked and sucked at the tight ring, burying his face in hard as Robert gasped,  
"Aaron. Door...fuck...door."  
Aaron pulled away, a groan slipping from Robert as the sensation vanished. He locked the bathroom door and looked back at Robert with a smirk; the man was bent forward, resting on one forearm as the other hand reached behind himself so he could press a finger against his spit wet hole. Aaron let out a sharp breath at the sight; blood rushing down as lust coursed through his veins. He walked over and kissed Robert's back; covering his hand with his own,  
"Looking pretty desperate there Rob."  
Robert looked around at him,  
"Don't just stand and watch. Finish what you started."  
Aaron grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and returning to his position. He smacked Robert's hand away and dove back in; Robert leant on his forearms- biting down on his own flesh to keep the moan in as Aaron's tongue probed past the right ring of muscle,  
"Oh...f-fuck."  
Aaron shifted on his knees, his own arousal beginning to show as he sucked and licked at the tight ring. One slipped between Robert's legs and gripped his hardening cock; stroking him as he teased his hole,  
"Mmm Aaron..."  
He leant back and dropped his hand from Robert's cock so he could massage his cheeks again; squeezing the soft globes then pulling them apart, he blew air onto Robert's wet hole and smirked as it clenched. He glanced up at Robert and pressed a kiss to his tailbone before leaning in and letting spit drip onto Robert's hole; making the man squirm before he rubbed his thumb over it, pushing the digit in slowly then pulling his hand away and using his tongue again. Robert moaned, his skin burning with lust; the roughness of Aaron's beard against his skin was exhilarating, knowing that he'd be feeling the abrasive sensation all day made his stomach flip and he reached behind himself; grabbing Aaron's head and pushing his hips back. Aaron gripped his hips and started eating him out in earnest, his tongue invading the ring of muscle again and again until Robert couldn't stand anymore,  
"Oh god-FUCK ME."  
Aaron leapt back as the words were barked at him and he laughed,  
"Shhh you nutter."  
Robert turned around; grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet,  
"I said...fuck me."  
Aaron smirked; glancing at Robert's red, chewed on lips. He lifted his hand and dragged his bottom lip down,  
"Ask nicely."  
Robert almost growled as he shoved Aaron back into the wall; crushing their lips together and pushing his underwear down,  
"Woah-"  
"Please."  
Aaron grinned; kicking his underwear away and turning them both around so he could slam Robert against the wall instead,  
"Go on then."  
He kissed him again then moved; turning to the cabinet and rooting through to find the lube they'd hidden there.  
"Where's the bloody lube gone?"  
Robert groaned,  
"Just do it."  
Aaron looked over his shoulder,  
"Alright, settle down."  
He returned to looking and grabbed a tube,  
"Ah ha! Got it."  
He poured some on his fingers and rubbed them together,  
"Condom or no?"  
Robert shook his head and pulled him in to kiss him,  
"Just pull out."  
"I'll try and remember."  
He kissed Robert's lips again quickly and moved him back to the sink,  
"Alright?"  
Robert dropped his head as he gripped the side, spreading his legs again as Aaron rubbed his lube coated fingers over his still slick hole; his other hand gripped Robert's shoulder as he pressed kisses to his neck and back,  
"Aaron..."  
Robert pushed his hips back; desperate to have the man’s fingers inside him, his body aching for the burn of the stretch that came with Aaron pounding him raw.  
"Shh shh shh I gotcha."  
Aaron dropped his hand to jerk himself a few times before pressing the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle and into Robert's waiting heat. The man immediately arched his hips back to take more as Aaron returned to kissing his neck and shoulder; the hand that was stroking himself now tangled in Robert's hair, pulling his head back so he could kiss his lips,  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded, his own hand tending to his hardening cock,  
"More."  
Aaron kissed his jaw,  
"You got it."  
He pulled his finger free and pressed two in instead, Robert whined and pushed back; Aaron chuckled and let go of his hair so he could drop to his knees again; pulling his fingers free and burying his face there to lick and suck him once more before pressing his fingers back in. He alternated between pumping his two, then three fingers in and out of the increasingly desperate Robert and sucking and licking his hole until the man's legs were shaking and he was practically riding his face; one hand gripping Aaron's head as he rocked back and forth,  
"Oh god please-"  
"Shhh."  
Aaron pulled away; removing his fingers and standing up,  
"Turn around, climb up."  
Robert turned and climbed to sit on the counter as Aaron spread the lube over his hard, leaking cock. He pulled Robert closer and wrapped one of his legs around his waist; gripping his other thigh he lined up and pushed in slowly. Robert dropped his head back; his mouth falling open in a silent scream as Aaron bottomed out; shifting on his feet as he pressed his face into Robert's neck,  
"God you feel so good."  
Robert could only gasp; wrapping his leg tightly around Aaron and slamming his hand to hold onto the wall as Aaron pounded into him, biting his lip to keep from moaning until he could crash their lips together,  
"S-so fucking good."  
Robert panted heavily; gripping Aaron's head and staring into his eyes,  
"Ha-harder."  
Aaron grunted and pulled out,  
"What are you doing?"  
He gestured to him then wiped his sweat coated face,  
"Turn around."  
Robert grinned; jumping from the counter and kissing Aaron quickly before turning around and bending forward. Aaron gripped his hips and pushed back in, moving slowly for a few thrusts before picking up his pace until all that could be heard was the occasional grunt mixed in with the slapping of skin.  
"Shhhhhhit....Aaron..."  
Robert began fisting his cock in desperation as the heat pooled in his stomach,  
"Oh god...right there-don't-don't stop. Ah....AH."  
He came over his fist with a cry and collapsed forward only to have Aaron grab him and slam into him again,  
"Wait-wait."  
Robert pushed him back and turned; dropping to his knees and stroking Aaron's cock a few times to clean it before taking him in his mouth. Aaron groaned; gripping Robert's head and thrusting in shallowly until he felt the familiar heat inside him,  
"I'm gonna-"  
Robert gripped his hips and started sucking him in earnest; Aaron's knees wobbled and he gripped the man’s head tightly,  
"Oh...ffff-"  
He was cut off as his orgasm took over, shooting his load straight down Robert's throat as he swallowed him down. He pulled Robert's head away and chuckled,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert smiled up at him and wiped his mouth,  
"S'what I was gonna say."  
He climbed to his feet and pulled Aaron in for a kiss; his hand moving between them to cup Aaron's spent cock,  
"So...did I taste as good as I smell?"  
Aaron smirked; wrapping an arm around Robert's neck and kissing him,  
"Even better."  
Robert smiled and kissed him again,  
"Mmm....I need to shower again."  
Aaron pressed his nose into the man’s neck and inhaled deeply,  
"Mm yeah you do."  
Robert pushed him and turned to put the shower on. Aaron immediately slapped his arse,  
"Oi!"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Can't help it."  
Robert pulled him over,  
"Get in the shower Dingle."  
Aaron stepped under the water; putting his head back and pushing his hands through his hair as Robert stepped in beside him, he pressed a kiss to Aaron's arm and grabbed the shampoo,  
"Turn."  
Aaron did as he was told; dropping his head back and closing his eyes as Robert massaged it into his hair,  
"Rinse."  
Aaron turned back around and rinsed his hair before lifting his head and looking at Robert,  
"What?"  
Aaron smiled slowly; affection washing through him as he looked at the man,  
"What?"  
He stepped over to Robert and kissed him gently,  
"I love you."  
Robert smiled; wrapping his arms around the man and brushing their noses together,  
"Good. Cos I love you too."  
Aaron sighed happily and glanced around,  
"Now..."  
He looked at Robert and smirked,  
"Where's that gel?"  
Robert grinned; pressing Aaron against the wall and kissing him deeply before reaching for the bottle,  
"Now are you sure you wanna use it?"  
He clicked it open,  
"I mean if it has the same effect on me as it did you....we're working with Adam all day and I can't promise I'll be able to resist you."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Oh I'm counting on you not resisting me."  
Robert grinned and leant in; kissing him softly once more before stepping back to pour the gel on his hand,  
"Last chance?"  
Aaron bit his lip and pulled him closer, Robert began rubbing the gel into his skin; smiling as they stared into each other's eyes. Aaron's hands moved down Robert's arms slowly and he pushed himself against the man,  
"We're uh...we're not gonna be at work on time are we?"  
Aaron shook his head as he pulled Robert down,  
"No. No we're not."  
Robert waited a moment before he pressed Aaron against the wall and began kissing him again.


End file.
